This invention relates to flat-bed postage meter imprinting systems.
Conventionally, a flat-bed postage meter imprinting system is comprised of a base unit, commonly referred to as a mailing machine, which includes an envelope transport system and an inking system for wiping ink onto the indicia die of a postage meter. The postage meter is detachably mounted to the mailing machine.
The postage meter is detachably mounted to the mailing machine to facilitate it easily removal from the mailing machine for transport to the postal authorities for funds recharging of the meter. As a postage meter is a funds transfer system, postage meters are conventionally constructed as a secured mechanism. For security reasons, it is customary for such postage meters to include a single drive motor which is responsible for providing the drive force for setting meter printwheels and for actuating the platen which is a constituent component of the meter. The platen also functions as a die protection member when the meter is not in a print mode.
Because of the inclusion of the drive motor, which because of the plate torque requirement, is of substantial weight and size and the inclusion of an appropriate gear train required to selectively deliver motor output to the meter resetting system or platen actuation system, conventional meters have been characterized by these substantial weights. The considerable weight of such meter is considered disadvantageous in like of the need to transport the meter to and from the postal authorities and the required manipulation of the meter for funds charging.